I didn't help you!
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Castle makes a mistake and loses his job with the research... Kate begins to miss him, what lengths will she go to to get him back? Ps. I apologise for any mis-spells, Im still trying to get the hang of this. :


**R**ichard Castle hadn't meant to lose his temper. He was usually really calm and collected with the perpetrator. He'd sit back and observe Kate Beckett, watch how she handled the bad guys, even crack a few jokes to lighten the mood.

It probably didn't help that Richard's daughter Alexis was going through the adolescent stages of rebellion. She was a smart girl, most of the time she had a good head on her shoulders and could at times be more mature than her father, and defiantly more mature than her mother, Meredith. But Richard was worried just the same. She was so young and impressionable. There was still so much innocence left in her, she was by no means worldly. Her heart was always in the right place, but she was more aware of boys now, and that was a concern for Richard. She was still his little girl. With his daughter's dramatized-novel-life hanging over his head, his concentration was a little damaged.

The perpetrator's cold and unmoving attitude for remorse did not help Richard's rage it simmered like a boiled pot, building up until it exploded. Richard had seen red and reached across the table, pulling the man, by his shirt. Kate watched in horror, paralyzed by shock, unable to move. The first punch had stung his hand, Richard was almost sure it was broken, the second punch came immediately after the first, hitting the man's face, and causing an instant blood pour from his bottom lip. By then his left eye was showing signs of a swelling bruise.

It took Kate a good minute before she stepped in to stop Richard's attack, restraining him in police-like fashion; she pushed him towards the door. "GET OUT!" she ordered.

Richard's boiling rage returned to normal the moment Kate slammed the door in his face, a small smile spread across his mouth. He actually flogged the guy. Richard was rather proud of himself, but it was only momentary, when he considered the consequences a few minutes later, it hardly seemed worth it.

His lost temper would come at a price.

Richard was pulled into the big boss's office a little while later. Alone, he was ordered to close the door. Richard did not hesitate.

"You understand I have to let you go," the boss was clearly frustrated. "After that stunt you pulled, Samuel Logan wants to press charges, and he can. You were out of line, Richard. I cannot allow you to stay on, you will be charge, a formal complaint has been filed."

"But-" Richard came to his own defense. He felt no reason why it couldn't be justified. The man had raped and murdered a six year old black girl. No remorse. Richard could not regret what he had done, but the consequences were more than he bargained for.

"Your dismissed!" the demand was final.

Richard nodded and turned the door handle. "Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure working with you."

"Good luck Richard Castle."

He closed the door behind him.

Kate Beckett was peeking out over a file when Richard came out of the office. He smiled wearily as he approached her desk.

"How long are you on probation?" she asked with a deep frown. She sounded like she cared.

There was hesitation in his reply. "Infinitely!" he told her with his own non smile.

Kate's face fell.

"I was dismissed."

She regained her composure quickly, but not before he saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Castle," she said impassively.

Richard shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

The two of them locked eyes for a moment, and Richard pondered over the idea of asking her out on a date, she might even accept now that they were no longer partners. No, he concluded. It was probably better not to push the limits. It would be better if he just left her alone and pretended like he'd never been there.

He would just be RICHARD CASTLE ~ Author.

"So I guess this is it," she said.

Richard wished that she wasn't so unreadable. He would have liked to know what she was thinking.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm sorry, Beckett… for what happened in the interrogation room." The last thing that Richard wanted was to leave her on bad terms. "I was out of line. It was a pleasure," he took this opportunity and held her hand in his, gently pressing his lips to her skin. "A pleasure to work with you."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Castle."

Richard nodded. "Me too." He'd be sorry not to see her every day, he'd be sorry that she'd never accept that invitation to have dinner with him for some unrelated work issue, he'd be sorry to lose her.

Kate stood from her desk, Richard's hands dropping to his side. "I have things to do… so, I should-"

"Yeah, of course," he nodded.

"…Go. I'll see you, Castle."

He watched painfully as she walked away.

**I**t was fourteen days later when Kate walked into the Boss' office.

From the night before, as she paced the hallway of her two bed-room flat, wishing for the familiar smell of chicken wings to fill her apartment and offer her some familiarity. She'd come to a conclusion. Kate wanted castle back.

Ryan and Espinosa were arguing about the latest baseball statistics, when she walked into the Boss' office. She closed the door behind her so that the conversation would remain private. The Boss gestured to the vacant chair at his desk.

"Sir, I… I wanted to talk to you about Castle," she shifted in her seat.

The Boss narrowed his eyes. "I'd figured you'd be glad to be rid of him, no more childish behavior and feeling like a babysitter. You told me he was constantly annoying, and under your feet-"

"He was," she stated. Kate had come to realize that it was something she'd missed. It was quite without him, and that gave her a chance to miss him, to think too much. Something Ryan had said stuck in her mind. _You haven't been the same without Castle_. Kate didn't know what was different, but she felt it, whatever it was.

"Okay… I think I've missed a step," the Boss was clearly confused.

"I just think that maybe you were a little harsh, with due respect intended, and I was wondering if… well, Castle was not taught to control his anger, Sir, when interviewing a suspect, and he doesn't have that training. Maybe he deserves a break."

"Meaning what?"

"He could come back…" her voice was low.

"Work here again?" he frowned.

Kate lowered her eyes. "Yeah… I mean, he did help solve cases; he was very good at piecing the puzzles together, picking up things that we missed. He was an asset to the team."

"I thought you hated him?"

"Not hate exactly," she shrugged. "He was a pain in the ass, that didn't change. But it's not about me, Sir. I think he could REALLY assist to any up-coming cases… if you're willing to give him another chance."

"And you'd take responsibility for him?" The Boss asked pondering the idea.

Kate rolled her eyes. There was always a downside. "Yes, Sir… I will take responsibility."

"If he messes up it's on your head?!"

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

The Boss hesitated. "Okay… I'll consider it."

"Thank you, Sir." She stood up and headed for the door. She turned back to the Boss with a tight expression. "If it's not too much trouble, Sir… I'd prefer it if you didn't tell Castle about this conversation."

"Understood," he nodded.

Kate smiled with gratitude and gently closed the door behind her. As she left the office, she wondered how long it would take before she concluded that she'd made a mistake. Castle was bound to do something stupid again, and she would have to take it on as her own mistake, maybe it was a bad idea.

Thinking about his return to work, teaming up with him again, made her feel… content. Either way, it was a chance she was taking.

**R**ichard had written nothing in fifteen days. His mind was blank, and his heart was heavy. He missed his partner. He had been stewing about his actions over the past few days, it wasn't worth it, slugging Samuel Logan didn't seem like a logically action anymore, when he realized what it had cost him. The price was too high. He missed Kate's smile, and her tomboy attitude, he even missed that she told him what to do.

If he got her back, he might even consider listening to her from time to time… on second thoughts possibly not.

When the phone rang, Richard made no move to answer it. He had been avoiding calls for more than a week. Most of them went unanswered, and those that didn't were answered by his mother or Alexis.

It rang for the third time, when Alexis came bounding down the stairs. She looked across at her father, seated on the leather sofa looking miserable and frowned. "Dad, the phone?"

Richard shrugged. He didn't care.

Alexis lunged at the phone, as she reached the kitchen. "Hello… hello…" Alexis groaned as she switched it off. "They hung up."

Richard made no comment.

"Dad…" Alexis approached her father and lowered herself on the couch beside him. "You haven't written in days and you sit around moping on the couch all day… it's sad. I know you miss Detective Beckett, but-"

"Me?" he pretended to be astounded. "HUH! The woman is a control freak, I miss no one…"

"Dad…"

Richard sighed. "Yeah, okay. I miss detective Beckett. I'm fine, kiddo… I just need to find a different inspiration, that's all."

"I could call her?" Alexis offered.

"NO!" he snapped. "She has a job… she's busy."

"But she might be missing you too," she reasoned.

Richard contemplated the idea. No. She would probably be bouncing around the office leaping for joy, at the mere thought of never having to see him again. No. Kate Beckett would not be pinning, like he was. It seemed ridiculous that he was left in this state. He barely knew her. She was so private about her life, and what she did tell him, she had regretted in some way.

Kate was far too impassive to be moping around the house, or wearing out the carpet in her apartment.

"I don't think so, Alexis… I messed up. I messed up REAL bad."

Alexis offered a comforting smile to her father. "I'm sorry, dad."

Richard nodded. So was he.

Alexis jumped when she heard the ringing of the phone; she jumped from the couch, eager to answer before the caller was missed again. She spoke clear and direct into the receiver. "Hello… Alexis Castle… one moment, please…"

Alexis walked to her father and handed the phone to him with a smirk. "It's your Boss."

"I don't have a Boss. I have an agent," he corrected her.

Alexis waved the phone at him until he snatched it from her. She waltzed up the stairs whistling happily.

Kids!!!

"Richard Castle!" his tone was not as bubbly and optimistic as it once was. He had lost his spark. He was sad. He was far too professional.

"Castle," the voice replied. "I have a proposition for you."

He had Richard's attention.

**K**ate's heart flew into her throat when she saw Castle sitting at her desk, his feet up on her paperwork, with a look on content plastered across his face. She concealed a smile as she approached him cautiously.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked.

"I thought you were missing me, just thought I'd come by and chat…" he grinned. He looked far too cocky, even for Castle. Kate was suspicious. Had the Boss told him that she had gone out on a limb for his return?

"I did NOT miss you, so you can go right on home…" she folded her arms across her chest to hide her shaking hands.

Castle looked momentarily hurt, but the expression was covered quickly. "You never would admit it, would you?"

"If it was true, I would," she pulled a face.

"HA!" he mocked. "That sounds like a confession."

"What do you want, Castle?!"

"The Boss asked me back…" he looked extremely pleased.

"Silly him," she grimaced.

Richard laughed. Kate felt like herself again. And that ache in the centre of her chest was no longer there.

"What would you like me to do now, Detective Beckett?" she had missed the way he said her name.

"Get me a coffee!" she stated.

Castle jumped from the chair and headed straight for the espresso machine. Kate took occupancy in the chair, and smiled as she watched him. She could certainly get used to this.

"Here you go, ma lady," he grinned cheekily handing her the cup of coffee.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, right…"

Kate briefed him on the latest unsolved homicide and Castle and was quick to get into it, he offered his opinion, he made notes and he scribbled scenarios on the board.

As she came out of the Boss' office at the end of the day, she overheard Ryan and Espinosa spilling her secret to Castle. She groaned silently as she listened from the doorway.

"All I know is that she went to the Boss. You owe her BIG, Castle. She went out on a limb for you, asking for lenience and everything. Appartanetly she boils the brunt of your next mistake."

"I take it she missed me then?" he smirked with obvious pleasure.

"She wasn't herself," Ryan said. "That's all I can say."

Castle leaned back in the chair looking like he'd won the lottery.

Kate rolled her eyes. This is going to bite her ass, BIG TIME. She returned to her desk, and a moment later castle approached her. "What?" she snapped uncomfortable with the childish grin across his mouth.

"Nothing," he shook his head. He looked almost proud. "Beckett… would you like to go to dinner?"

Kate frowned. "Castle-"

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm serious," he stopped smiling. "Come to dinner with me… one date. One meal. If you hate it, I'll never ask again…"

Kate hesitated. "Fine. How are we going on the Graham case?" instantly changing the subject, she shifted in her seat.

Castle smiled happily. "A few suspects away…"


End file.
